


Starting From Scratch

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Boys in Chains, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie loves pretty boys, and Eddie is alive, especially eddie, i just want soft happy eddie okay?, makeup has no gender, reddie is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Eddie and Richie go shopping





	Starting From Scratch

Eddie starts over almost completely from scratch. He lets Myra have the house and the cars in the divorce and in exchange she mails most of his clothes and few personal items to him at Richie's L.A. address. Eddie keeps some of it but most of his clothes he throws out and they go shopping. Richie had at first insisted that Eddie continue to wear his clothes but a man can only trip over his tall ass boyfriends long ass pants before he just can't take it anymore. Richie had done damage control on his career not too long after they had arrived in L.A. and thankfully his agent had been able to play his absence off as a family emergency and most of his shows were rescheduled. Eddie had spent most of these nights either watching Richie as his guest in the first row or alone in Richie's huge apartment. 

He doesn't regret leaving everything behind for Richie but he had felt so lonely and out of place alone in a place that was so obviously Richie's home and not theirs so he was more than ready to make some purchases and take up some actual space in the apartment. Eddie honestly wants to get more than just close today but since he quit his job a few weeks into living in L.A. he knows he should watch how much he spends. Richie clearly doesn't share Eddie's concerns since the first store he drives them to is selling t-shirts for a hundred bucks. Eddie has a moment of insecurity when it hits him that Richie is really a celebrity. Eddie's dating a celebrity and while hes by no means lower class himself he is now unemployed. 

Richie, years of watching Eddie and learning every facial expression, nudges the smaller man with his shoulder to get his attention, " I can drive us some where cheaper but I also don't mind helping out until you figure out what you want to do Eddie Spaghetti. ".

" Rich, I can't let you do that. " Eddie says.

" of course you can, thats what boyfriends are for baby. " Richie says with a smirk.

Eddie shakes his head with a fond smile and opens his mouth but before he can get anything out Richie's talking again.

" Seriously though Eddie, I know this is all really inconvenient for you but you won't be taking advantage when I'm offering to help, when I want to help. " Richie insists.

Eddie glances around them to see if anyone is paying attention to them before taking Richie's hands in his, " I really appreciate that Sweet heart but I want to buy my own clothes. " .

" Okay, I'll drive us to some cheaper places " Richie says with a frown. 

Eddie can't help but laugh at his boyfriends pouting, " Thank you, and if you want, after I get some clothes maybe you could help me get some small appliances for our place? " Eddies suggest as a compromise.

Richie's hands tighten around his and Eddie loves the besotted smile that slides over his best friends face as Richie whispers, " Our place? ".

" Yeah, Our place, that okay with you trash-mouth? " Eddie teases. 

" fuck yes! " Richie cheers before pulling Eddie into a corner for a quick but passionate kiss before they head to the car.

Richie isn't out yet and neither is Eddie for that matter but hes ready, Richie is too but his agent suggested waiting until the start of his next tour to give the fairly new couple media free time to adjust to life together. Eddie had met her a couple of times and he kinda of loves her. she reminds him a lot of Bev, long red hair and a hell fire personality to match. Eddie has watched her and Richie in heated discussions and the woman takes none of Trash-mouth Tozier's shit. Eddie's glad Richie has her at his back.

They reach a Walmart soon enough and the real shopping begins. Eddie grabs a couple of skinny jeans and flat leg jeans in several colors and washes, a few pairs of shorts and then suddenly hits a wall. He stands their staring at the button downs for what feels like hours before Richie speaks.

" Hey Eds, you okay? " He asks.

" I, yeah, I mean I'm fine but I'm not sure this is what I actually want to wear. " Eddie says surprising himself, " I've been doing what I thought I " should " do for so long, not what I " wanted " To do. ".

" I think I know what you mean. When I left Derry I forgot I was gay. " Richie starts, " Like, I knew but not really ya know, I just didn't date, it was like my job was all I had, like I left something behind in Derry. I left you behind. ".

Eddie looks up at Richie and smiles sadly, " you didn't have a choice Rich, none of us did. ".

" We do now. " He replies and its like defeating Pennywise all over again and Eddie begins to walk over to the more colorful clothing racks.

The cart feels up quickly with a multitude of floral print button downs and a few graphic tees. These are followed by two soft looking hoodies, a jean jacket and some bright blazers. Richie gives his excited appraisal of each item and when Eddie tosses in a petal pink blazer asks if Eddie remembers wearing makeup in high school. Eddie pauses in his shopping and blushes. He did remember and he can't believe he ever forgot.

It had been their freshman year, The losers club had been hanging out at Bill's house watching some old movie on television when a Molly RingWald appeared on the screen. The air in the room had grown heavy as they all thought about Beverly and how they hadn't heard from her in years. This lead to reminiscing about her and Ben mentioned missing seeing her apply her colored chapstick and mascara in class. Bill had seconded the sentiment which had led to a conversation about how girls were like artists with the way they knew just how to wear their makeup and something in Eddie had burned.

It didn't take him long to place the burning in his stomach as the same yearning that hit him when he was alone with Richie. He hadn't voiced the feeling until later that night as Richie walked him home. He had always felt like he could tell Richie almost anything and he hadn't thought very long at all about telling the taller boy that he may want to try makeup. Richie had taken him to the mall after school the next day. Eddie had fallen in love with the pink glitter gloss they spread across his lips in the quiet of his empty house. 

He did his makeup In Richie's car on the way to school everyday until they graduated after that but once he left Derry and the other losers behind he had slipped back into the person his mother had spent his whole life telling him he was.

" yeah, I remember. you helped me pick out everything, made sure it was all close enough to natural so I could look the way I wanted without being called a faggot. " Eddie said.

" Would you, do you think you still want to wear it? " Richie asked and Eddie really thought about it before nodding yes.

Richie led the way to the cosmetics aisle and as the chemical waxy smell of the makeup washed over Eddie felt a long forgotten burn in his chest. He took his time look over every item and picking out stuff that would look more natural but he also grabbed some reds, warm pinks and purples as well as some highlighter. He wasn't really sure what it was or how to use it but he'd figure it out. It was 2016, IT was dead, Richie Tozier was his boyfriend and he was going to do what he wanted from now and anyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves.

The rest of the trip goes by in a blur. He knows Richie pays for his bookshelf, book light and a couple of other things he and Richie decide on together for their home but most of his attention is on the color filled tubes and compacts that are in the small bag resting in his lap. Richie, after Eddie keeps dropping bags in his haste to get upstairs once they arrive tells Eddie to go on up and he'll get the rest of their purchases. Eddie feels a bit bad because there is a ton of stuff but he can't wait any longer, With a kiss to Richie's cheek he rushes upstairs and into their apartments master bathroom and dumps the bag out in front of the mirror.

He works slowly as the memory on how to do each step comes back to him. A little foundation and cover up first to make his skin look flawless. He follows that that with eye shadow, eye liner and mascara before adding blush to his cheeks and then finally finishing the look with a tube of pink glitter gloss. He checks himself in the mirror and feels more comfortable in his skin now than he has since high school. He glances down at the unopened compact marked highlighter and picks it up to read the back. Thankfully it has a small description on how to use it and he quickly adds it to his look. Richie stumbles in just as he puts the brush down on the sink. 

" Fuck we bought a lot of shit! " Riches yells but his voice trails off as Eddie turns to face him.

" Eddie, Baby, wow. " Richie whispers, " you look beautiful! ".

" Really? " Eddie inquires. 

" Abso-fucking-lutely! " Richie exclaims with a wolf whistle before hoisting Eddie up around his own hips.

Eddie's face is hot and he knows he no longer needs the cosmetic blush under the flame red of his real response.

" Richie " Eddie whispers as his arms wrap around Richie's neck, " we need to put everything away. ".

" We will, Eddie spaghetti, but first I think we're long over due for our daily make out session. " Richie croons as he carries Eddie out of the bathroom and towards their living room couch.


End file.
